Please Don't Pity Me
by LadyZ
Summary: What happens to Pan when she becomes blind...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ/GT. So don't sue!  
  
Author's Note: Again, I've started another fic without finishing Everlasting Love! I couldn't help it! I'm still trying to think of a good way in putting it into words. This one however, just came flooding to me so I hope you all like it!   
  
Ages are:  
Trunks- 21  
Pan-18  
Bra-18  
Goten-20  
Marron-21  
  
Chapter One: Lifeless  
  
There she sat, alone in the darkness of her little room, isolating herself away from the world she once knew. The world who had betrayed her by taking away all that she knew, leaving her to see nothing but the depths of darkness. Two months had passed since her vision was taken away from her. Not being able to see any longer had devastated her deeply; her bright eyes that were full of life and happiness were now dim and lifeless. It pained her family and friends to see her this way. A young woman, who was once cheery and carefree, was now a young woman who was filled with grief and sorrow.  
Lifting herself from the seat of her desk, the young woman carefully felt her way across the room towards her bed, trying her best not to trip over anything she thought would have been on the floor. As soon as she felt the softness of the mattress, she slid beneath the covers, taking the best of care as to not letting the bandages that covered her eyes to loose its grip against her skull. Before she could even drift off to a world where images and color could only exist in her memory, a knock at the door brought her back. Slowly, she heard the door openly softly and light footsteps were headed towards her bed.  
"Pan-chan, is there anything you need right now, anything at all?" Trying her best not to sound irritated, she replied in a hoarse whisper, "No thank you."   
"Ok, if you need anything, just give a buzz on the intercom ok."  
"Alright." Releasing a long sigh, Videl gently kissed her daughters forehead and quietly left the room. Upon hearing the door's soft click, Pan let out the few tears that somehow developed the moment her mother walked into the room. 'I'm so pathetic. Having to depend on people for even the smallest things. How could you let this happen to me Dende?' Not even wanting to think anymore about her condition, Pan turned to her side and began sobbing quietly. Each tear that fell from her eyes brought back the memories of that fatal day. The day that her sight was taken away...  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Why on earth do you think they're doing construction now? I mean school hasn't been in session for a month yet and already it's loud and noisy. People are trying to study here!"  
Pan simply laughed at her aqua haired friend's comment.  
"Please Bra, you act like you even study at all!" Bra titled her head sideways, acting as though what Pan just said offended her. "Ok." She rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Maybe I don't exactly 'study', but I'm really going to try this year. Mom said that if I get another low grade, she'd take away all my credit cards!! Don't you know what that means?!"  
Pan sighed, "No shopping for Dende knows how long. Yes I know Bra, you told me for like the billion's time!" Bra smiled and gave Pan a thumbs up. "Such a smart girl!"  
The girls continued to walk down the halls of their school; chit chatting about this and that until Bra suddenly stopped when a realization hit her. "I just remembered, I have to talk to one of my teachers about a make-up quiz!" Pan arched a brow. "Is that so?" Wasting no time, Bra turned her tracks and began heading for the opposite direction but not without hollering, "See you at lunch!" And with that, she disappeared around a corner leaving nothing but a trail of dust. Pan smiled and continued walking once again when then her Saiyan hearing picked up an unusual sound coming from outside. She looked out the windows for just a moment when it was two late. A large crane from the construction site just a few meters away from where she was smashed into the windows causing an impact that threw her, and others flying into the many rows of lockers. Not only that, but chunks and pieces of glass from the shattered windows came flying across the hall, managing to cut several students who were passing by and among them, was Pan.   
Not being able to move due to such pain, Pan laid sprawled on the floor with rivers of blood flowing out from the many cuts she had received. The fact that she was thrown back on impact wasn't the problem; it was the pain in her eyes that caused her to lie still. She tried to open her eyes just a crack but all she could see was red. Basically, she was looking into a pool of her own blood...  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Gohan stood up from his chair as soon as he heard a soft click of a bedroom door. Moments later, his wife came walking down the steps.   
"Is she ok?" he asked worriedly. Videl looked at the floor, trying to block back the tears that threatened to spill. Seeing her this way, Gohan pulled his wife into a tight embrace as he heard her sobs begin.   
"She looks so pale and weak now... even her voice sounds like there's no life in her." Videl held Gohan tigthly, so tight that she was afraid that he might leave her. Not saying a word, Gohan quietly whispered soothing words against Videl's ear, hoping that her sobs would subside and she could rest easy. He hated to see her this way. He hated to see his daughter in a dazed like state as she was. It was as though his family had fallen apart, and yet not. 'Why couldn't they do anything to help out Panny?! Why?!" For a split second, Gohan felt like he had died. Not being able to help his daughter and seeing his grieving wife made him feel as though he was slowly dying.   
  
Pan woke up to the sound of birds chirping happily to the morning's sun. To Pan, everyday was not a happy day. Everyday was a nightmare of darkness and aguish. Her heart seemed to beat slower with each passing day; and yet, somewhere deep in her mind, she wished there was a ray of hope for her, for her to open her eyes once again, and to actually 'see' all those around her. Pan sighed and tried to drift back to sleep when voices were heard down stairs. 'They're here...everyone is here." Feeling each of their ki signatures, Pan didn't need to guess who "they" were. It was the whole Briefs family of course. Every now and then, one or all of the Briefs would come pay a visit to their spunky young friend. Well, once spunky but now lifeless. Pan could hear Bulma asking her mother how she was and had anything changed during the last few weeks. Pan sighed and tried to cover her ears using nothing but her hands, unfortunately, she felt that the bandages were beginning to slip away due to last night's dreamless sleep. Still not wanting to depend on anyone, Pan pulled the blanket back and slowly began to crawl out of bed. Holding on to the nightstand by the bed, Pan felt her way across the room and towards her desk where she asked her mother to leave the clean bandages. Pan felt the edge of the bookshelf and knew that she was almost at the desk when suddenly, a wave of dizziness washed over her causing her knees to go weak and her body clashed with the shelf and she fell to the floor, along with her came the small fragile music box that her father had given to her for her 15th birthday. Having no strength to move, Pan lied still, and listened to the soft melody of the music box; waiting for the cries of her mother, and everyone else, to get closer and closer...  
  
To Be Continued...  



	2. Stay With Me

Disclaimer: Oh the usual, I don't own DBZ/GT, Akira Toriyama does.  
  
Author's Note: Finally, I got chapter two in! I've been a little late updateing due to school... -_-; I hope you all enjoy this chapter though! =D  
  
  
Chapter Two: Stay With Me  
  
Quietly, Videl left her daughter to rest. Everyone else had already gone down stairs the moment Pan became hysterical. Her whole body shivered with each step she took. Videl feared that she, herself, would become hysterical if Pan didn't get better. With a sigh, Videl presented herself to everyone else who was waited patiently in the living room. Bulma quickly rose from her seat when she saw Videl step into the room.  
"How is she now?" Videl took a deep breath to ease her nerves.   
"She's resting now." With a sigh of relief, Bulma sat back down. For some odd reason, everyone became quiet. It wasn't like it already wasn't but, the aura in the room just became disturbing...To break the silence, Videl said and a somewhat cheery voice, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Bulma smiled. "We'd love to."  
  
Right when everyone sat down for dinner, Gohan excused himself in order bring Pan her dinner. Even though it had been two months since Pan's loss of vision, she still couldn't eat properly by herself so someone always had to help her. Before Gohan even left the kitchen, Trunks stood from his seat.   
"Gohan-san."  
"Yes?" Trunks bit his lip, not knowing whether he should, or shouldn't ask. As irritated as Vegeta always was, the all mighty Saiyan barked at his son. "Speak up boy!" With that remark, Vegeta earned a smack and deathly glare from Bulma. Ignoring his father, Trunks asked, "May I take Pan's meal to her instead?" Not knowing why it was so hard fro Trunks to say that, Gohan replied, "Of course you may." And with that, Trunks took the meal from Gohan's hands and headed upstairs towards Pan's room.  
  
'Calm down Trunks, you can do this man. It's just Pan, you're a friend whose just helping a friend out. No need to be nervous.' Trunks tried to let that thought sink in. But the closer he got to Pan's room, the more nervous he became. He was about to turn back and let Gohan do it instead when an image of what happened earlier flashed into his mind.  
  
...Earlier...  
  
"Pan-chan!" Trunks was the first to enter the room, second was Videl followed by Gohan. Everyone else stayed by the doorway. Gohan rushed to his daughter's side and tried to help her up when suddenly Pan slapped his arms away.   
"No!" she cried. "I can get up myself. I don't need anyone's help." Pan struggled to lift herself up but to no avail. Her strength had weakened greatly within that moment so no help was almost impossible for her. "Stop acting this way Pa-"   
"No!" she cried once more. "I don't need help, go away, all of you. Just go!" Trunks could see the tears fall from beneath her bandages. "Don't be this way Pan!" Gohan yelled. "Your weak right now and there isn't anything you can do about it so whether you like it or not, I'm helping you!" Gohan tried to lift her once more when Pan kicked and screamed desperately trying not to show that she was weak. Enough was enough, Gohan couldn't stand to see his daughter this way any longer so he did the only thing that he could do, knock her out. Not in a violent way of course, but rather by pressure point. Gohan felt the back of Pan's neck and felt where her pressure point was, once he found it, he pressed gently and knocked her out cold. With a sigh, Gohan lifted his daughter and carried her to her bed. Moments later, Videl was by his side, changing the bandages that cover their daughter's beautiful, blind eyes.   
  
...Present...  
  
There he was, standing right in front of her bedroom door. 'Knock on the door Trunks. Geez, this is Pan, don't be nervous.' Trunks kept telling himself that for a whole five minutes before he gathered the courage to set foot inside the room.   
At first, when he knocked, there was no answer. He tried again and this time, he heard a mumbling of some sort from the other side. He couldn't quite make out what was said but just assumed that it was a "come in".   
Slowly and carefully, he turned the knob and walked into the dimly lit room. He was surprised to see Pan sitting upright with her head slightly tilted downward.   
"Pan?" No answer.   
Taking a deep breath, Trunks walked towards her. "I brought you dinner." Still, there was no answer. It was an awkward moment for him, for them both actually. He could tell because of the way her thin hands shook. He didn't have to know how sad she would look if the white bands didn't cover her eyes; the endless pain that must be repeating over and over in the depths of darkness in her mind.   
Setting the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed, he sat down on the vacant space of the bed, right at the very edge.  
  
Pan felt Trunks' weight sink in on her bed as he sat down. The sweet scent of his smell made her whole body tingle with such a delight that she didn't think possible. She had feelings for him. Yes, feelings for the son of the all mighty Saiyan Prince. For as long as she could remember, she'd always felt a special feeling towards him. Love as it was. However, love for a brother, or something more, she knew not. But ever since she was thrown to the abyss of darkness, she saw all too clear, how she felt for him. How she truly felt.  
"Trunks."   
"Hm?" He looked up from his study of the steam that rose from the food to see that Pan was no longer tilted down, but at him.  
"Stay with me." She could feel his whole body stiffen from her request. Knowing that he would be alarmed, she added, "Just for tonight. I want someone, other than my parents, to be by my side. Just for tonight." She lifted her hands to touch his face, to hopefully visualize what he looked like at that moment. Feeling nothing but air for just a moment, she suddenly felt his large, warm hands clasped around hers'. She felt him guide her hands to his face, letting her hand feel the sadness that he was feeling.   
"Don't feel so down ok? I'm sure that with a few more days of rest, I'll be my old self again. Well, almost." Slowly, Pan leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and just rested her head on his right shoulder. Faintly, she could hear the rush of his heartbeat; racing as though he had just ran miles to get there.  
The last thing she recalled before drifting to sleep, was hearing the soft click of the light being turned off, and the feel of her head against the pillow, along with Trunks pulling the covers over their bodies and his arms around her small frame. 'I love you Trunks.' She whispered in the depths of her mind. 'I truly love you, more than life itself.'  
  
To Be Continued...  



End file.
